500 ways to get kicked out of the black order
by Accidental Child
Summary: On an ordinary day, the black order suddenly starts getting pranked. My take on the typical "ways to get kicked out of" story.
1. 1 to 10

**Hi guys! This is going to be my second story, and i hope it is going to be enjoyable. Warning: if you do not like yaoi, then I'm sorry. But don't worry! There's not going to be any major action, just kissing, and it won't ever be graphic. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the black order<p>

1. Start a relationship between Allen and Kanda

_Nobody was sure how it happened, but one day Allen and Kanda were at each others throats, the next they were making out in the cafeteria. To say that everybody was shocked was an understatement. Even so, nobody expected Kanda to even consider going along with Allen's plans. that day is referred to as the end of the known universe. _

2. Sneak around in black suits and sunglasses, humming the mission impossible theme song

_Every one had finally gotten over the 'unlikely relationship' between Kanda and Allen. Everyone expected everything to return to normal. That's when they saw two figures darting around, humming the mission impossible theme song. It took three minutes for everyone to realize that one of the figures was Kanda, and the other was Allen. Another five minutes went before everyone stopped praying, and started wondering what the hell was going on. Eventually it was decided that the world had gone nuts._

3. Paint the HQ in rainbow colors

_The next day, everyone woke up the the hopeful feeling that this was going the be a normal day. that feeling was shattered the moment they opened their eyes. There was paint everywhere. People had no idea how the paint had gotten everywhere, but it had. People immediately looked for Allen and Kanda. They were covered in paint. In the end, after much argument, the two agreed to clean up all the paint. But the big question remained. How the hell did they paint the entire HQ in one night?_

4. Stage a concert in the middle of the research department

_The two had recruited Lavi. The news became public when, one evening, the three were found setting up some thing in the research department. Every one in the RD had a great time during the concert, and when it was over there was much applause. Nobody questioned why there was a concert. They were becoming way too used to this sort of stuff. _

5. Burn all of Komui's paperwork

_After this prank, Lenalee chased them all over HQ with a clipboard. People had reported to had seen Komui in very high spirits, and the three pranksters laughing crazily._

6. Also burn down inspector Leverrier office

_They soon found out the reason. Only Leverrier and Link looked unhappy._

7. Fake being sick and dying

_Komui had had all his paper work replaced. This was when he decided to do a prank. This prank included him collapsing and pretending to die dramatically. It didn't work._

8. Fake a Noah attack

_Neither did this. In the end, Komui only got more paperwork._

9. Stage a musical in the cafeteria

_After the success of the concert, the pranking trio decided to do a musical. They had auditions, and in the end they performed a complete version of _Les Miserables_ in the cafeteria._

10. Look up and see how many people look up

_Reever swore that he saw something, but nobody was sure. The only thing of vague importance that happened was that, the next day, there were a lot of people with very sore necks._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**I'm sorry to all those people who are not fans of Yullen or yaoi, but it was the only plausible way to get Kanda to be Allen's prank buddy. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. 11 to 20

**Here we go. Here's a new chapter for:**

* * *

><p><strong>500 ways to get kicked out of the black order<strong>

11. Dress up as super heroes

_Nobody knew what to say when Allen showed for breakfast up wearing a 'Joker' costume. Then Kanda showed up in a 'Batman' costume. People fainted._

12. Find a way to levitate

_After the costume incident, people were not surprised to see people levitating three feet in above the ground, although a few of the researchers fainted when the three pranksters showed up in the RD covered in flour and pretending to be ghosts._

13. Make Komui a robot

_This time it was not only Lenalee chasing Allen and Kanda._

14. Lead the scientists on a strike against paperwork

_The strike was rather effective, and was lead by Komui. Unfortunately, after a few broken clipboards and a few concussions, Lenalee got everyone back to work._

15. Jungleatize the HQ

_The day is now referred to as 'Come To Work Dressed As An Animal Day'._

16. Freeze for an hour

_As this was a good excuse not to do paperwork, almost everyone in the RD took part in this prank._

17. Wear a suit and pretend to be posh

_When Allen did this, nobody noticed._

18. Install a pool in the cafeteria

_It was a day of fun and relaxedness. People are still wondering how the pool appeared in the morning, and disappeared the next day._

19. Change voice randomly

_People started avoiding Kanda even more than usual when he suddenly started sounding cheerful and happy. It was very creepy._

20. Plank

_As with the 'Freeze For An Hour' this was very popular, and soon became a monthly event, where people competed to see who could plank the longest._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Ahh... the sound of another chapter completed. Yay! this is the first time I've done more that one chapter for one story! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. 21 to 30

**Hello again!**

* * *

><p><strong>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<strong>

21. Flamingo the HQ

_there were many screams that morning, as people woke up to see flamingos staring at them from almost every surface. The three pranksters were forced to swear that they would never do that again, and clean up._

22. Stage a two way fight

_Allen and Kanda were sparring. As usual, there were many people watching, and the fight was getting deadly. It was no longer staged. It was now real._

23. Then fight in slow motion

_Somehow, a potion was spilt over them, and they were fighting in slow motion. Somebody brought a boombox, and it was filmed, for later enjoyment._

24. Reincarnate the effects of the zombie potion

_Somehow, Komui got hold of the zombie potion, and the whole thing happened all over again._

25. Pretend to be stargazers

_This was a relatively peaceful day, and the castle looked good covered in stars, moons, and planets._

26. Become mad scientists

_Komui was so happy to have some company._

27. Change hair color

_For some strange reason nobody was expecting Allen to have brown hair, or for Kanda to have white._

28. Change hair style

_Neither were they expecting Allen's hair to be frizzy, of for Kanda's to be a beehive._

29. Walk around in dresses

_This is when people started fainting._

30. Stare into space

_The people who had not fainted were left staring into space. Nearly everyone went into rehab, and it took months to get people back to work._

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**I'm on a roll!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. 31 to 40

**Hello! I'm updating! It's a miracle! Thanks to all those that have liked this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<strong>

31. Do nothing

_The RD decided that, this time, they would be the ones the strike against paperwork. As far as they knew, this was the best day ever._

32. Fall asleep in the middle of eating (tribute to Ace, One Piece)

_When, in the middle of breakfast, Allen stopped eating, every one was shocked. Allen had fallen asleep! The world was ending! Of cause, nobody knew that Allen had gotten up extra early to eat, just so he wouldn't go hungry during the prank._

33. Pretend to die

_Komui's plan failed the minute Lenalee walked into his office._

34. Contradict everything

_Nobody would have thought that Miranda had what it took to do this prank._

35. Be positive

_Unfortunately, nobody noticed the difference in Lavi._

36. Put up tributes for the science department

_Nobody knew where all the pictures came from, but all over HQ there were photos of everybody in the Black Order, dead or alive._

37. Don't do any pranks for the day

_At the end of the day, over twenty people went into therapy from stress._

38. TP the HQ

_This had no particular effect apart from that they had run out of toilet paper in the bathrooms._

39. Trap the entire HQ

_That day was hectic. there were traps everywhere. People were being pranked left and right. Due to all the chaos, nobody noticed Road slink off, covered in paint and looking utterly dejected._

40. Prank calls

_After the fifth time the Millennium Earl prank called, the RD was ready for war._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**I got bored. I tend to do things when I'm bored. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. 41 to 50

**Hi guys! Thanks to the person that gave me a suggestion. One of your suggestions has been added to the list. And thank you 'Who Knows' for you advice. You know what I meant. You know who you are! And thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. Please read the important AN down below. BTW I don't actually have a beta reader, so if anyone wants to offer, be my guest!**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

41. Speak another language

_Throughout the day, Lavi kept on changing languages. He eventually stopped when people stopped talking to him._

42. Speak in poems

_So, Lavi started to speak in poems._

43. Speak silently

_To get Lavi back for being really annoying, everyone else spoke silently. To say the least, not much work was done._

44. Host a magic show

_Allen had set up a magic show in the RD to diffuse the tension that was growing in HQ. It was very effective, even if everyone was too busy watching to do any work._

45. Sing

_No-one knew that Johnny had such a great singing voice. Later that same day, he was abducted and forced to join the group of pranksters._

46. Pretend to be an evil genius

_Allen didn't have to do much. He frizzed his hair, put on a labcoat (with added blood for extra effect), and stood on a table shouting out his evil plans, and laughing evilly. In a very evil manner._

47. Gender changing potion

_When Allen and Kanda took a gender changing potion, everyone knew about it. It didn't help that the pair were walking around completely naked. Blood covered everything._

48. Return of the gender changing potion

_And then the two started making out in the middle of the cafeteria. Naked. By the end of the day, nobody had not gotten a nose bleed._

49. Fruit fight

_Then they had a fruit fight. Still without clothes on._

50. Pie fight

_Then it move onto a pie fight. Nearly everyone needed a blood transplant. The two were then forbidden to use the potion ever again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**HaHa. Yes, I know I usually update in the morning, but I was busy. From now on, the updates might be irregular, as I have not finished typing out the list. Feel free to give suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. 51 to 60

**I didn't feel bothered enough to do this, then I looked at my emails and re-read all the reviews. So I did it!**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

51. Paintball fight

_Thankfully, this time the two were male. And wearing clothes. Soon everyone had joined in, and it had turned into a paintball war._

52. Pretend to kill people

_Lavi would never admit it, but it was rather fun._

53. Thriller night

_T'was a night of thrills and chills, people spooked left and right, there was not one person without a fright._

54. Casually walk around, and then drop into the foetal position shouting 'It's those voices again!'

_After seven person did this, someone started selling rather large hammers. They stopped after that._

55. Install a censor

_No-one was able to swear all day, or not without having a large siren going off._

56. Clone yourself

_Allen and Kanda were having lots of fun._

57. Disturb the time continuum

_Random Komui's were popping up everywhere to 'protect their darling Lenalee'._

58. Become a cowboy

_No-one knew where Allen and Kanda got the horses from._

59. Pretend to be Native Americans

_The pranksters had set up a tepee and a fire, and were inviting people to join them, if they brought their own pillow._

60. Invite the Noah to a sleepover

_Thankfully, Komui confiscated and destroyed the letters before they could be sent. The pranksters were made to do grunt work fora week afterwards._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**I didn't think that I would finish this today, but look!**

**PS, as people can probably see, there is a number 60 in the list. CONGRATULATIONS! That is indeed one of the suggestions from a reader. I already had the other one. Please send me more suggestions, as I still need a lot more. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. 61 to 70

**Hi guys! I did another chapter! By the way, I just put up a story that is set in the '500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order' univerce, called 'Facial Hair Day'. It is based on an idea Muffin-Bunny gave me in a review. Please go and have a look (and leave a review).**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

61. Talk backwards

_That day, Lavi was even more annoying than usual. The only good thing about this was that Komui finally had a reason to invent the translator that he wanted to make._

62. Speed up

_Bookman was found two weeks later in one of the piles of paperwork in Komui's office. They never gave Bookman coffee again._

63. Do a Voldie

_Kanda was scary. Really scary. At least before he had a normal face. Now he looked uncannily like a snake. Not to mention the hissing. Then Allen showed up. Over fifty people needed mental treatment._

64. Walk on non-walkable surfaces

_Johnny and Tapp had been experimented on. They found out that it was really fun to spook people out. And it was very fun to hang from the ceiling and pull peoples hats off, or pull their hair._

65. Mutter under your breath

_Komui was perfectly normal. There was no change. No-one noted any difference. Komui always muttered._

66. Disappear

_In reality, Allen and Kanda had gone on a three week training trip. They returned limping, covered in wounds, and supporting each other. They looked extremely happy. They looked less happy when the head nurse dragged them off to the medical bay._

67. Put an obstacle course in the cafeteria

_Allen's time was by far the quickest. Nobody can beat him when he wanted food. No-one._

68. Have an eating competition

_Once again, Allen won._

69. Have a cooking competition

_It was a showdown between Jerry the Chef, and Komui. Jerry wanted to prove that he was the best chef, Komui wanted to get away from all the paperwork. Jerry won. Easily._

70. Hold a talent show in the cafeteria

_Every one joined in. In the end, the judges had to decide between Allen's Clown routine, Johnny's singing, and a finder's Break dancing. The finder won the big prize. Health Care._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Well, I got it up! In the next chapter, I'm going to use some of the suggestions that Raychaell Dionzeros gave me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. 71 to 80

**Hi guys! The Second half of this chapter is mainly reviewer's suggestions.**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

71. Have a singing competition

_Johnny dominated with his fantastic singing voice. Allen could not compete due to losing his voice the night before._

72. Have an acting competition

_Surprisingly enough, Kanda entered, and won! The audience suspected that Allen had something to do with Kanda competing._

73. Have a giant strip poker tournament in the cafeteria

_Fliers had been distributed for a poker tournament in the cafeteria. Everyone who didn't know about Allen's cheating skills joined. Unfortunately, Dark Allen was unleashed on everyone, sending 20 people into the infirmary for trauma. There was also a great need for blood transplants._

74. Play funny songs over the sound system

_No-one was sure how, but Allen had somehow hacked into the PA system, and was playing funny songs at full volume. Throughout the day, random people started laughing at the lyrics. Allen was banned from using the PA system._

75. Act crazy

_Reever had a lot of fun. When he wasn't sprouting random nonsense, he was pretending to be some animal. It also just happened to be the day that Komui didn't do any work._

76. Amnesia

_Someone had pushed Allen down the stairs. Allen had gotten a concussion, and amnesia. Fortunately, Allen had soon gotten his memory back._

77. Fake coloured facial hair

_Everyone had some type of mustache or beard. People who did not have one were ambushed, and had them super-glued to their faces._

78. Shout randomly

_Lavi was beaten up by Lenalee. Badly._

79. Walk like an Egyptian

_It appeared to be the RD's new form of striking against paperwork. Some of them even __wore Egyptian clothing._

80. Act like cavemen

_Allen and Kanda were wearing nothing more than fur cloth, and when the two had a sudden make-out session in the cafeteria, there were people with nose bleeds everywhere._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**More reviewer's suggestions next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. 81 to 90

**Hi guys! I an really grateful to all those people that have sent in reviews and suggestions. In this chapter, there are more readers' suggestions.**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

81. Spout random things.

_It was the long awaited return of 'Crazy Reever'. Even Komui was a bit disturbed by some of the things that Reever said._

82. Dress up as samurais for a day

_Kanda already looked like a samurai, so it didn't take much effort. Allen however, took a lot more effort. But, in the end, he looked like an awesome samurai._

83. Give Lenalee the gender-changing potion, causing all female finders to go crazy

_Komui attempted to kill Lavi for this. Luckily for Lavi, Lenalee stopped Komui before he could get too badly hurt._

84. Miranda stops stuttering and apologizing

_Miranda was taken to be checked by the head nurse, just to make sure that she was okay._

85. Make everyone bald for a day

_No-one was sure what happened. Somehow, their hair had mysteriously disappeared over night, then returned over night. Nobody expected Jerry to put hair remover into the food._

86. Throw a Christmas party

_It was fun, although people kept on wondering why it was being held in the middle of July._

87. Dress up as a Noah/ the Earl/Akuma for Halloween

_People were disturbed when Allen showed up for the Halloween party dressed as the Earl. People were even more disturbed when Lavi shoved up as a level 4 Akuma. The most disturbing was when Kanda showed up as Jasdevi. People started fainting when the started making out. Nobody should have to see the Earl and Jasdevi making out. Ever._

88. Put bunny ears on Lavi

_They weren't just put, they were glued. In another part of HQ, Krory wouldn't explain why he was smiling._

89. Give everyone animal ears

_Kanda would have killed Allen for gluing cat ears to his head. Allen was lucky that Kanda was his lover. But even so, he was still limping for days after._

90. Pretend to be a Noah disguised as an Exorcist for a day

_This was extremely confusing, especially when the Noah tried breaking in by disguising themselves as exorcists. In the end, the real Noah were driven off, and the fake Noah were punished by having to clean Komui's experiment rooms._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Thanks to all the people that have sent in suggestions. I will put in all the suggestions (apart form the ones that are already on the list). PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. 91 to 100

**Hi guys! My computer shut down when I was half done, and my work was erased, so I wasn't sure whether I could be bothered to do this or not, but then I said "what the hell!" so here it is. There will be mild swearing in this chapter, so if you no like, "oops".**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

91. Throw fireworks

_Nobody was sure why someone had set off fireworks, but it was a great excuse to not do work and get drunk._

92. banana fight

_The RD was tired of Komui not doing any work, so they decided to do what he was doing by having a banana fight. Soon the pranksters had joined in. The only person not allowed to join in was Komui, even though he was the one being aimed at the most._

93. Put banana peels everywhere

_The consequences from the banana fight were bad, as wherever anyone walked, there were banana skins to slip on._

94. dress like bunnies

_Komui was the only person to do this._

95. don't eat

_Allen was rushed to the head nurse. He was then Thoroughly checked to make sure nothing bad was wrong with him._

96. choreography contest

_Allen and Kanda's dance was only rivaled by Krory and Miranda's._

97. kick everyone's ass day

_Kanda was very happy, as now he had a real excuse as to why he was beating people up._

98. Pocky day

_It was a shock to everyone that Cloud Nine was a secret pocky addict._

99. Kiss Allen

_Kanda beat the shit out of Road. As Road was trying to recover, Kanda started making out with Allen. Road and the Earl both had nose bleeds. Who knew that the Earl was a secret Yaoi fan._

100. Kiss Kanda

_Allen was more generous that Kanda. He offered five seconds for the Noah to say her prayers. Then he beat the shit out of her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**So, there will be more reviewers suggestions next time! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. 101 to 110

**Hi guys! I got bored again!**

**By the way, I got a review saying that I am HATING on Road. I'm not. The only reason that Road got beaten up was because I couldn't think of someone else who would kiss Allen, and I was stumped for the next one, so I used Road again. Simple. Sorry if it seemed like I was HATING on Road. I didn't mean it.**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

101. Try to kick Hitler's (Leverier)ass

_It wasn't hard at all. On the way to central HQ, he was attacked by a level 1 Akuma. The exorcists _only just_ noticed on time. Note the sarcasm._

102. Dress like plants

_Allen had somehow gotten Kanda in a beansprout costume. Allen himself was in a dandelion dress._

103. Cut your hair the shorter as possible

_Lavi's hair was shaved. Apparently it was revenge from a finder that Lavi had annoyed the day before._

104. Sleep all day in the stairs

_Somebody had put a sleeping drug in the RD's coffee and dragged them to the stairs. Komui would not accept that Lenalee had done it._

105. Sleep standing up

_Allen was a man of many skills._

106. Throw golems as fireworks

_Timcanpy bit Lavi Very hard. The other golems could only dive bomb him._

107. Take ALL of Komui's Bunny mugs and throw them across the hall as target practice for Kanda

_Komui was so pissed, he sent a whole army of Komurin after Allen and Kanda._

108. Wear underwear on you head then run rampid

_No-one else knew that the underwear had been forced onto Lavi's head by Kanda. They just thought that Lavi was trying to be annoying._

109. Run around the black order singing 'I'm not wearing underwear today'

_It didn't help that soon after he started singing 'I'm not wearing underwear today'._

110. Poke The Generals...Constantly

_Cross nearly shot Komui. The rest just laughed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**The review was part of the reason that I updated early. Ether way, I could feel the love! Please continue to send suggestions! I love reading them and imagining the scene in my head! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. 111 to 130

**Hi guys! I got another review saying that it was insulting that I called the Native Americans 'Indians'. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to insult anyone. On a completely unrelated topic, there are some more suggestions in this chapter. Thanks to all of my beloved reviewers, and anyone else that has liked my story.**

**I forgot to do this in my last two chapters. WHOOPEE! WE'RE IN THE HUNDREDS NOW! YAY!**

**So, as celebration, I give you TWENTY things, instead of the usual ten.**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

111. Dye Kanda's hair magenta or shave Kanda's head (Lavi)

_Lavi was chased through the entire order by an extremely annoyed Kanda. Lavi had dyed Kanda's hair magenta, and was about to shave all the hair off when Kanda woke up. Lavi was only left alive because Allen Told Kanda that Komui needed a new test subject._

112. Act like monkeys

_The RD was becoming extremely creative for their strikes. No-one outside of the RD knew where they got the monkey suits from._

113. Hoot like an owl

_Krory was surprisingly good at animal sounds._

114. Get Cross to announce that he is now stopping drinking and has turned homo for Komui

_Allen and Kanda put in allot of thought into this. They had kidnapped Komui, and forced him to make a potion that would make the drinker identical to someone else, all they had to do was put a strand of hair in. Allen was 'Cross', and Kanda was 'Komui'. when 'Cross' stood on the table and made his announcement, everyones' jaws dropped. Then 'Cross' french kissed 'Komui'. Lets just say that Cross's reputation was ruined. Komui didn't care at all._

115. Paint the whole Order black

_It really was the BLACK Order._

116. Turn the cafeteria into a beach complete with water and sand

_Everyone went around around in their swimming costumes. Apparently a pool wasn't good enough._

117. Prank call the Noah

_The RD had gotten their revenge! The Earl really shouldn't have put his number in the phone book._

118. Steal Mugen

_Lavi had to spend two weeks in the hospital wing._

119. Put love letters from Road in Allen's room and claim that Allen is in love with Road.

_Road nearly got killed. Again. So did Lavi. He was the one to spread the rumors._

120. Sneak porn mags into Kanda's room.

_The unfortunate part of this plan was that Allen actually saw Road putting the porn mags there._

121. Howl at the moon

_Lenalee had accidentally drank a werewolf potion. Fortunately, Komui never heard of the incident._

122. Act like a statue

_Everyone just thought that Komui was trying to get out of doing paperwork. No-one knew that Miranda had put a potion in Komui's food._

123. Hide all the food

_Allen went on a rampage._

124. Hold a fake funeral

_Komui nearly killed Reever when he found out that Lenalee was still alive._

125. Act like a spoiled brat

_Lavi was even more annoying than usual._

126. Put LOTS of sugar in Kanda's soba

_There was a reason that Kanda never ate sugar. They found him the next day, having a tea party with Tyki, Road, Jasdevi and the Earl._

127. Fake a Komurin army attack

_Komui's master plan would have worked better if he hadn't already tried it before._

128. Make all the girls get drunk

_The next day, the girls tried to kill Lavi._

129. Sleep everywhere

_Allen kept on contracting sudden fits of sleepiness. Eventually, they found out that Kanda was Tiedoll was the one responsible. No-one was sure why he was doing it though._

130. Hold a stripper night

_Cross had come back to the Order. Allen was forced to play poker to pay for his master's debts. Then someone found a huge stash of alcohol. The stripping soon came afterwards. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**HaHa! Done! I feel gooood!**

**Again, I'm hot HATING on Road, so I'm sorry if it seems like that. It's just that Road would most likely be the one to try an destroy Allen's love life, in an attempt to get Allen to come running to her.**

**Please give me suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. 131 to 140

**Hi guys! Another chapter! Please check out my new story 'The Potion', which is based on number 114 on the list. Big thanks to Exile Wrath, who was the one to send the suggestion.**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

131. Play Yu-Gi-Oh!

_It was weird watching Cross and the Earl fighting with a children's card game._

132. Play Yu-Gi-Oh! on motorcycles

_It was even weirder when the two started doing it on motorcycles._

133. Tell Komui that Lenalee is getting married to Kanda. Tape the reaction.

_Allen was very annoyed with Kanda, for reasons that I cannot explain under the currant rating._

134. Superglue a indestructible oven mitt to Allen's anti-Akuma Hand

_This was Kanda's revenge._

135. Build a fort

_All the pillows in the black order were taken. There were two teams, the RD, and the exorcists and finders. All the extra potato guns in the black order were used to shoot underwear at the opposing team. Timcanpy sat to the side until someone grabbed his and threw him into a wall._

136. Make faces at the generals when they aren't looking and when they turn around act all innocent.

_Allen was having fun. Cross was getting really paranoid. Kanda kept making faces at Tiedoll. Everyone else was laughing at the two._

137. Have a movie night

_Everyone was crowded into the canteen, and every single prank that had happened was shown. Not only was it a good excuse not to do paperwork, it was also fun!_

138. While everyone is sleeping draw a moustache on everyone's face.

_No-one knew how the pranksters had done it. Everyones expectations about amazing pranks grew larger._

139. Throw creepy bananas

_All the bananas in the order were taken and made evil by being given a sombrero, rick roll face, and a mustache. When everyone woke up, the pranksters screamed and ran around the order throwing the bananas. But, the bananas were thrown ONLY at the exorcists._

140. Dye Bookman's hair neon orange.

_Bookman's beautiful hair was ruined. He nearly killed Komui, and was only stopped when Lavi told him about a huge, previously undiscovered library on the Ark._

* * *

><p><em><em>**AN**

**People, Y U NO REVIEW? Please keep up the suggestions! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. 141 to 150

**Hi guys! I got a review from a friend saying that I copied numbers 131 and 132 from her. The truth is that my brother, who was generally annoying me, gave me the suggestions, and I was like, 'Wow, he does have a brain'. Sorry to that person, I forgot to put up a disclaimer. I had totally forgotten that she had the same things. Sorry again. As compensation, I shall update yet again (third chapter today), and hope that she will forgive me.**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

141. Cut off all of bookman's hair

_At least he didn't have to worry about it being red anymore._

142. Have a giant pillow fight in the cafeteria

_The everyone in the Order was having a big sleep over in the great hall. One of the finders accidentally hit his friend, and chaos soon followed._

143. Act like ninjas for a day

_Kanda really looked like a real ninja. But Allen was even better!_

144. Sing randomly

_Johnny really was a good singer, but even his singing got a bit too much after a while._

145. Have an eating contest, Allen as the judge

_Allen was annoyed that he didn't get to join. On another note, Krory won the competition._

146. Put up fake flyers that Kanda and Allen have actually broken up

_Bak was quickly found and beaten up. Badly. So badly that he needed to be hospitalised for four weeks._

147. Have a costume contest

_Miranda won with her ghost costume._

148. Run around yelling "trick or treat" in January

_Allen was hungry. Kanda was dragged along._

149. Steal Komui's Komurin blueprints

_Lenalee Burnt them, then buried them, then burned them again._

150. Give Lavi vodka

_A drunken Lavi was a weird Lavi. He sat in his corner, covered in a cloud of depression._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**I have done two more one-shots, so please check them out! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. 150 to 160

**Hi guys! I've sorted out the problem with the person. Please check out her stories! Her username is COU0003. Please check out my two new stories!**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

151. Drunk Lavi kisses Lenalee in front of Komui

_Komui was pissed. Komui nearly killed Lavi. He had to be tranquilised._

152. Bak and Fou steal all of the order's food.

_Allen nearly killed Fou. Bak was yet again sent to the infirmary._

153. Give Allen and Kanda a personality switching potion

_When Allen stormed into the cafeteria in a cloud of pissed-offness, people looked up. That's when Kanda came in, happy and smiling. Some people started foaming at the mouth._

154. Give Miranda and Krory the gender potion

_Krory looked like a hot vampire chick, and Miranda looked handsome._

155. Get Krory to stop apologizing for a day

_Krory was abducted and sent to the hospital wing._

156. Make carrots float around Lavi for a day

_It was funny until someone painted them with stripes, sharpened the tips, and braided the leafy bit._

157. Get Komui drunk

_Komui Joined Lavi in his emo corner, crying about how everyone hated him._

158. Get Allen drunk

_When Allen was drunk, he reverted into Black Allen. People had to be sent to a mental health clinic._

159. Get Kanda drunk

_Kanda was pretending to be Batman, and had somehow developed the ability to walk on the ceiling._

160. Get Lenalee drunk

_Lenalee was shouting out swear words at the top of her voice. She made even the toughest of finders blush._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Please continue to give me suggestions. I might have problems putting out the next few chapters because my internet has not been working properly. But I will try my best! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. 161 to 170

**Hi guys! Sorry for updating late, my internet wasn't working, and I was doing a parody of the famous 'My Immortal' and "Jo Bekke at hugwrts'. My computer shut down five times as I was typing it out. would anyone like me to post the story? Could you please answer me when you review? Thanks.**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

161. Give a Komurin alcohol instead of coffee

_The new Komurin was even more insane than usual._

162. Join the emo corner

_Allen and Kanda joined Komui and Lavi. It was a strange sight._

163. Allen and Kanda act like a married couple

_It was really weird. They acted like they had been married for years. It was actually rather creepy._

164. Komui makes new Komurin blueprints

_Unfortunately, Lenalee confiscated them. Again._

165. Turn everyone into a neko

_The potion only lasted two hours. Komui didn't have enough time to get away safely._

166. Spike Kanda's soba with a potion to make him cheerful

_If Kanda didn't love Allen, then Allen would have died. Somehow, Lavi got hold of the idea. He was sent to the medical wing for major blood loss._

167. Re enact King Arthur and The Round Table

_Komui was King Arthur. Kanda was Lancelot, Allen was Kanda's fair lady._

168. Act like a zombie

_At least, that was why the RD thought Allen was biting Kanda, wearing ripped clothing._

169. How about full the science department with cats

_They were just lying around being fluffy and distracting. On a completely unrelated note, Timcanpy disappeared._

170. Having penguins waddling everywhere

_People were wearing penguin outfits as well, just to be more confusing. Apparently the RD wanted a vacation._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**By the way, I have recently been reading 'Tara Gilesbie's commentary on Jo bekke at Hugwrts'. It is actually really good! Please answer my question. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. 171 to 180

**Hi guys! I have realized that I am getting less reviews. :.( I would also like to know if anyone want's me to post my crossover fic that I hentioned in the last chapter. Other than that, enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

171. play golf (Flamingos)

_Fortunately for the flamingos, the Noah used regular golf balls, not hedgehogs._

172. sneak in tons of rabbits

_Apparently they were Lavi's long lost family, come to visit._

173. dress up as Komui day

_Komui thought that he had gone mad. Everyone else just looked really weird._

174. Act like a robot.

_No-one knew how Allen could be so good at the robot dance._

175. Dress Lenalee up.

_Komui was knocked unconscious, and woke up five hours later. He should know not to mess with Lenalee._

176. Turn Lavi into a real rabbit.

_Lavi looked uncannily similar to when he was human._

177. Distribute sexy pics of the guys.

_Lenalee made a fortune. Allen and Kanda were tempted, but in the end, they bought none._

178. Distribute vids of Kanda and Allen getting hot and heavy.

_Again, Lenalee made a fortune. Or at least she was until said two attempted to kill her. Lenalee was saved only by the timely arrival of Komui. Nobody knew that the two kept a copy of the vid each._

179. Make everyone in the BO do the caramell dance! (If you don't know it, look it up)

_Allen used Timcanpy to tape it. It was strange rewatching Leverier and Link caramelldansin._

180. Then make the Noah join in.

_Somehow, it was even stranger watching the Noah dance as well. When Allen looked further, he saw the Earl. Allen was laughing so hard, everyone wanted to know what was going on. The video was bought by nearly everyone in all of the HQ's of the Black Order._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Could people please answer the questions above? I really need to know, otherwise I might never post it... Another question is, Is my fic getting boring? I'm not really getting any advice. Please send suggestions and advice. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. 181 to 190

**Hi guys! I would just like people to know that I am not hating on any characters. Apart for Leverier. Because he is a bastard. I would Like to thank those people that have given me review advice. Especially Silence-Emily, who helped me a lot.**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

181. 'Being your pet' to work day

_When Allen showed up dressed in a Timcanpy costume, people just accepted it. This sort of thing was happening way too often._

182. 'Bring your pet to work' day

_Where Reever had gotten the shark from, no-one knew. But it still freaked people out. Especially when it tried to bit peoples' heads off. Fortunately, it was in a giant fish bowl._

183. Wear flower pots all day

_Nobody was sure why the RD were doing this. No work was done because everyone was saying "Derp," "Derp?" or "Derp!" whenever someone talked to them._

184. Wear an insane hat day

_Kanda wore a witch's hat with a stuffed vulture on top. Allen wore a flowerpot. Lavi wore a hot pink safety helmet._

185. Snowball fight in the middle of August

_No-one was sure where the snow came from, but they all had fun anyway._

186. Pretend you're a Noah

_Allen pretended to be Tyki Mikk. He was identical. The fact that he took a copying potion wasn't known to the general public. Everyone else thought that he was just a really good impersonator._

187. Go outside in your bathers

_Kanda had gotten annoyed that Allen kept on getting his clothes wet, that Allen went outside wearing nothing but his bathers. In winter. Allen wasn't even cold. He got in trouble with Kanda anyway._

188. Make a ski slope out of huge piles of paperwork and ski/snowboard down them .

_The piles were put in the canteen so everyone could enjoy playing on them._

189. Also maybe toboggan down the stairs.

_Allen got knocked off again. Kanda was ready to kill Lavi._

190. Eat all of Leverier's cakes, and burn his books

_Allen was smiling. Even though he was being chased by an annoyed Link, he was smiling. When the news got out, Allen was congratulated. Leverier was pissed._

* * *

><p><strong>Next time I get to TWO HUNDRED! YES! Please send suggestions for the next chapter! The person with the best suggestion will one-shot of their choice done for them. I will do any sort of fic they want. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	19. 191 to 200

**Hello People! I'm not going to be able to update for a while, as today I'm to a sleepover with my friend E, then tomorrow I'm going with her and my other friend H, to Supanova (is anyone else going?), then I'm having a sleepover with H. Sorry in advance.**

** The winner of the competition was… Redrosedragon18! If Redrosedragon18 could tell me what sort of story she wants, that would be great! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order<p>

191. Prank every door

_There were buckets of either water, custard, glue-covered glittery confetti, jam or all four over every door in the order, including bedroom doors. There were doors that had flash-bombs, and doors that had real bombs (Leverier)._

192. Dress up as cupids

_Allen and Kanda went around shooting random people then running away. They pissed of so many people._

**193. Every time someone says "It's..." interrupt by saying "OVER 9000!" (credit to ****COU0003****)**

_Leverier was going to cry. He could hardly say anything. Everyone was saying "OVER 9000!" But then again, everyone else was getting the same treatment._

194. Whenever someone is about to attack, shout "I choose you, _!" (credit to COU0003)

_The Earl was confused. He was going to attack Allen when suddenly Allen shouted "I choose you, Kanda!" This process continued until Allen finally attacked. The Earl got his butt whooped._

195. Steal Cross' wine.

_Cross wanted to kill his idiot apprentice._

196. Steal all the women's underwear and frame Cross and Lavi with the theft.

_Allen was very happy. Not only would he get revenge on Cross, but he would also get rebenge on Lavi for singing in his ear all day._

197. Pretend to be deaf.

_After listening to Lavi's singing, Allen didn't have to pretend._

198. Put love letters from Lavi in Kanda's room and claim that Lavi is in love with Kanda.

_Lavi got attacked by Allen. No-one was going to take away his Yuu-Chan._

199. Get Cross to announce his love for Allen.

_Despite his innocents, Cross still needed to go to the hospital wing. The head nurse said that he would heal in three weeks._

**200. Dress up as Men In Black day**

_People kept on having a sense of Déjà-vu. The Pranksters wore the same suit, only this time, they were clicking pens at people. When there was a small Akuma attack, the pranksters shouted,_

_"You aliens are under the jurisdiction of code 14795286, which clearly states that all alien life must stay in its own legal parameter. The punishment for discarding this law is death."_

_Then when the pranksters had gotten rid of the Akuma, the put on sunglasses, and pulled out their pens. "Sorry." Then there was a flash._

_Nobody clearly remembers that day._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**All of the things on the list in bold are the ones suggested for my competition. There are two here, but the rest are somewhere past the 250's.**

**I got a review saying that Kanda is the seme. This is not totally true. They swap positions.**

**Also, could Redrosedragon18 please sent me the type of story that they want, that would be great. To everyone else who reviewed, I had a lot of trouble deciding on the winner. In the end, my love of Men In Black won out. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. 201 to 230

**Hi guys! I've finally updated! With school, tests, assignments and revision, I couldn't find the time to do another chapter. And I was being lazy.**

**I have a question. Who went to Supernova? I know I went. **

**As compensation for not updating in ages, I have done an extra long chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>201. Give Road sexy pics of Allen.<p>

_Lavi had now been given a permanent bed._

202. Laugh whenever the Generals are speaking.

_Komui was taken away after the 38'th time._

203. Use hologram machines to play Pokémon

_No-one was sure how the RD had gotten a hologrammatic projector, but it was fun watching them battle it out._

204. Owl everywhere.

_There was bird poo everywhere. _

205. Kanda declares that he hates soba

_Half of the population in the order had to be taken to a nearby mental institute. It is IMPOSSIBLE for Kanda to hate soba._

206. watch "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"

_They watched it in the cafeteria, and kept on__screaming "LEVEL INSANE AKUMA" whenever Voldemort showed up._

207. Build a robot in Lenalee's likeness instead of Komui's

_Komui destroyed it, saying "Nothing shall copy my darling Lenalee's beauty". _

208. Get Lavi to start rabbit-hopping everywhere.

_He was threatened with pain of naked Leverier pictures._

209. Replace Mugen with a carrot.

_Lavi really should have learnt not to touch Mugen by now._

210. Put up giant balloons as fake Lvl 1s everywhere and watch Leverier freak out.

_Everyone ignored him. When Allen looked over the tape that he got from Timcanpy, he decided that it was hilarious. The tape was shown nonstop for a month after._

211. dress up like Leverier

_Leverier was taken to central after having a panic attack. The European Division denied everything._

212. shout and dance saying "i am sexy and i know it"

_Somehow, the pranksters had organised a flash mob. It was amazing. There were many people dropping from loss of blood. There were a lot of sexy, semi-naked men and women, after all._

213. the longest kiss contest

_Allen and Kanda won, hands down._

214. don't breathe contest

_The competition was forcefully ended when five people went unconscious from lack of oxygen._

215. shout as long as possible

_Who knew Allen could shout so loud. But, Miranda could shout even louder._

216. throw watermelons

_It was pandemonium. Melon was everywhere. On another note, that day's special dessert was watermelon sorbet._

217. be buttlers for a day

_Lavi looked weird. Kanda looked even weirder._

218. be gentelmen for a day

_No-one noticed the difference in Allen._

219. Start rapping randomly

_Allen was really good, but Johnny was even better._

220. Organize a dance competition.

_The RD was getting really creative in their methods of procrastination._

221. Have a planking contest.

_Members of the RD were everywhere. _

222. Burping contest

_Krory won. He got extra points for the fire that came out of his mouth._

223. Fencing match

_It was Allen against Kanda. It ended when the two were forcibly dragged away from each other. Just because they're in love, doesn't mean they don't like fighting each other._

224. Take all the females' underwear and have the evidence lead back to Cross and Lavi.

_Komui tried to kill them for taking his precious Lenalee's underwear, and then a huge mob of women attacked. The two were lucky to survive._

225. Show Komui the secret pics of Lenalee taken by Bak

_Komui went on a rampage. Bak got sent back to the hospital wing. Poor Bak._

226. start shouting random words

_Lavi was almost killed by Kanda. Again. Another time. He really should have learned by now._

227. Glomp other people and hang around their neck

_Road did it to Allen. Allen did it to Kanda. Kanda did it to Komui. Komui did it to Lenalee. Eventually everyone had been glomped, and it all ended with the Earl glomping Road._

228. Let Allen start shouting swearwords

_People blamed Cross for teaching Allen all of his swearwords. But honestly, how was Lavi supposed to know that Allen knew so many words. If he did, he wouldn't have dared Allen._

229. Start laughing at nothing

_People left Allen alone after a while._

230. Stare at other people and see their reaction

_Reever was pissed. Komui was eventually forced to get back to work._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>_  
><em>

**As school has started, my updating with be weekly at best. I hope I will get it done weekly, but I'm not sure. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
